


Prodigy

by AbeeChua



Series: Starkiller [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Betrayal, Defection, Force-Sensitive Hux, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hux Backstory, Poor Hux, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeeChua/pseuds/AbeeChua
Summary: Hux could not take it anymore. His battered body is threatening to break down any moment. The humiliation of being thrown around in front of his subordinates is nowhere near as bad as the pain in his heart that he is currently feeling. Why?Was it because he is nothing but a pawn to Kylo Ren, or was it something else.After the battle of Crait, he felt this sharp pain in his heart. Like someone important has just left him, just like when his mother died back then. Why?Just why can't the world give him a break? In the agony of the moment, Armitage Hux made a decision, to follow his instinct, or was it the magical force that Kylo always spoke of, that is guiding him?





	1. Prologue

A boy, in his late teens, was panting as he raced to get the blueprints of a ship from an X-wing that has just landed on the resistance base in Somaar towards the command room. As he hastily passed by the pilots as well as clean-up crews, Finn was jerked from his place by the heavy footsteps. He was staring out to nothingness, really, seemingly loss in his thoughts. Finn did not pause and immediately followed the boy through the corridors. As they entered the command room, Poe looked up from the screen and smiled as he locked eyes with Finn whom literally stumbled in.

“Sir, Admiral Dameron, the blueprints we stole from the First Order Wreckage.” The boy proudly held the blueprints for Poe to reach.

“Thank you, Jake. BB-8, do your magic, buddy.” He inserted the piece of machinery into the droid and a hologram was projected in the middle of the room. All the ranks in the room, turned their attention to it but all of them frowned almost immediately.

“It can’t be. Starkiller Base. Get him here right now.” Poe barked and Finn nodded before leaving the room.

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

“Sir, you asked for me?” The voice laced with order and control came from the entrance as the officers in the command room were alerted into a stance, wary of the man before them, yet trying hard to not make it obvious.

Poe glanced at the unmistakable tuff of red hair and always uptight posture, although in his months here, it has slightly lossen up.

“Hugs, we need you to look at these blueprints. Gold Squad retrieved them from a TIE fighter that was shot down in a squabble few days ago. We received intel that the blueprints are the plans the first order has for the future but it only showed the Starkiller Base. Perhaps you can shine more light on it.”

“Yes, sir.” The formal first order general stepped closer towards the hologram and inspected it. His right hand mindlessly rubbing on the tracker band on his left wrist, a habit that had stuck since the resistance cuffed it onto him after his defection. He knew that he needed to earn their trust and that he will be treated like a scum and generally being avoided in the beginning. At least the violence had stopped after the first three months.

“This is not Starkiller Base. It is something more advanced. Probably the size of the Death Star but as ruthless as the Starkiller. They refined my designs for the next generation weapon.” He paused, sighing and lowering his head.

_Armitage, don’t blame yourself for everything that the First Order did._

“Every weapon has at least a weak point. We just need to find a way to penetrate the outside and destroy the core power source. The First Order just can’t seem to be able to settle this one specific problem, so that is out advantage.” Hux finished as his turmoil subsided.

“Thank you. Commander Ghano, your squad will be the one for the mission once we draft up a plan.” Poe made one last eye contact with Hux before being swallowed up by his command crew.

Everyone fell into their duties, ignoring Hux who was feeling small in the room. He slowly retreated and made his way to his bunk room. Somehow, he tuned out all the noises as he thought of his life in the resistance, how did he get here.

_“Supreme leader, do not let your emotions dis……arghhhh.” He could not stand watching months worth of supplies wasted by his new child of a supreme leader, and so he bravely interjected, hopefully, he can talk some sense into the knight. He barely felt the force restraining his body before his whole back was sent into the console on the side of the AT-AT cockpit._

_A sickening crack was heard and a sharp pain was send coursing through his thin frame before he lost consciousness._

As he came to his door, he felt a presence behind him, snapping him out of the memory.

“Rey.”

“Armie.”


	2. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a small talk but mostly just quiet and peace as Rey understands.

Rey had mostly been right about people ever since she could remember. Speak about an uncanny ability to see through people’s masks. But up until now, she still couldn’t fully grasps the former general.

 

She remembers the weak and prone figure of the general when he arrived at the base, hands cuffed to his back by the bounty hunter that had caught him earlier. She had expected a wave of dark to hit her once the hangar door was opened but no, it was a soft hum of grey, vibrating with every breath that Hux took.

 

_She had been standing outside the medbay for hours, staring at the man in the sterile room. She felt the force nudged at her to go in, to trust the ginger in it._

 

_“It was brave, that you gave us information on the First Order. Perhaps your sense isn’t that screwed after all.” Rey stood at the corner, eyes never leaving those icy blue orbs._

 

_Hux didn’t reply but snorted at it._

 

_“I’m Rey.” She paused, hoping he would answer but the former general didn’t; even seem to acknowledge it._

 

_“What would you prefer to be called? General seems very ….. conspicuous.” She smiled slightly, using the force to urge him to speak._

 

_“I can feel you in my head, oddly. Can you please don’t do that?” Hux whispered quietly, brows twitching slightly at the intrusion._

 

_Rey raised an eye at that. It wasn’t known that the Starkiller is force-sensitive. She nodded slightly and turned around to leave the room._

 

_“It’s Armitage. Armitage Hux.”_

 

Hux let go of the door knob and sighed.

 

“I felt your distress just now.” The word remorse was left out as Rey closed their distance.

 

“It was nothing. Just a sudden reminder if my past.” Hux tried to block his emotions.

 

“Out for a walk then?”

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

The pair were standing on the roof of the base, taking in the fresh air and sunlight that bathe them soothingly.

 

“In my years in the First Order, I have always wondered if I really do fit in the picture. If it really is my place, to wipe out the resistance, help the dark instead of the light.”

 

Rey eyed hims carefully. She understood the feeling as she once had it too. All confused and scared to really go out and search for the answers.

 

“I still am not sure. Now, I can still feel the dark calling to me, like…….” The last part was left unsaid but the both knew it was better left unsaid.

 

Rey carefully brought up her hand and grabbed the other’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

_The gentleness of this woman was so warm that Armitage let himself be lost in it._

 

_“I am sorry for everything. I… I killed those people, billions of them in the Hosnian system. I am sorry…” He choked, as he let her hold onto his trembling figure._

 

_“It was the dark side. It wasn’t your fault, my boy.” Her gentle fingers ran through his damp hair before she landed a kiss on them._

 

He was snapped back into reality when he felt a disturbance in the force.

 

“Krifff. Kylo, I felt his presence. He is in the atmosphere.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it wasn't a let down and kept the story going!   
> I was going to update tomorrow but I got it done earlier than I expected, so that's always a good sign. 
> 
> I will be updating at a slower pace because of my exams, but don't worry, the updates will come as soon I have the time.
> 
> Peace.


	3. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe reflects on the man with the flaming red hair in his crew.

“Commander, we will never make it, with the First Order fleet in our atmosphere! We need to find another way.” Poe was barking at Ghano as the office is a complete mess with everyone barking around orders and ideas.

 

“It’s Kylo Ren. He’s trying to completely wipe us out.” Rey stated, slightly out-of-breath as she turned to look at Hux.

 

“Yes, but, we can use this to our advantage. His fleet will be in close range and we might just be able to destroy some of his supply ships to force him to retreat.” Hux provided.

 

Poe raised a brow at it, reminded of his stunt to destroy the Dreadnought. Unnecessary sacrifices should not be made during dire times.

 

“We should not take the risk unnecessarily.” He pressed his lips.

 

“We can, if we were to send more X-wings to destroy the canons as well as the Tie-fighter hangars. For security, the hangar gate is made of strong carbon reinforced metal, which makes it extremely heavy and the time it takes to unlock and open it, is long, leaving the fleet vulnerable at the period.”

 

Hux’s complexion changed as he was creating strategy, a field he was the most comfortable and confident in.

 

_“Armitage was a weak-willed boy…. But he has potential.”_

 

Hux had clawed his way up the ranks of the First Order. The youngest ever General was a name he worked blood and sweat for, to prove his father wrong, or to make his father proud, he was not sure.

 

“Hux, Huggable buddy?” Poe’s voice was distant, the snaps of fingers in front of his face was the only thing that caught his attention as Hux shook his thoughts away.

 

“Sorry, Admiral. Where were we?” He pressed the bridge of his nose, blinking a few times to find his centre.

 

“I was just saying that the idea was good and we can work through it. Both the red and blue squad are already fuelling up for the mission.” Poe provided, smiling brightly.

 

Seeing that the redhead did not reply, Poe took it upon himself to grab onto the former’s shoulders.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I guess.” He didn’t make any eye contact.

 

“Hux, you know you can talk to me right, the same way you’ve confided in her? I missed her dearly too and I am sure that she would want to see you happy and well.” Poe said in a comforting voice, something he learnt to do since becoming an admiral.

 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about it. Just lack of sleep, that’s all.” Hux made the shyest of eye contact with Poe as he smiled slightly.

 

Everything is fine.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Poe finally got a good night’s sleep after they have managed to defeat Kylo Ren’s fleet and the damage done to their own was minimal.

 

Armitage Hux was no doubt a talented strategist. He let himself chuckle at that.

 

_Poe was grumpy as he was woken up by General Organa, Leia to report to her in the Medbay. He made his way through the quiet corridors as it was still at an ungodly hour. The footsteps stopped, the moment the man behind the glass panels was visible._

 

_“General Hux. Are you crazy? We don’t know what he is up to. We can’t just let him in to our base! Especially when we have just settled down and our resources are still very limited. This is dang…”_

 

_He was cut off by Leia’s raise of hand, motioning him to shut up._

 

_“I know the risk, Mr. Dameron. I know for one thing, he would not be a threat to us, voluntarily at least. He is broken, I won’t let anyone, even the former general of the first order to be left unaided.”_

 

_Poe wanted to protest, saying that a person cannot change that easily, let alone the general of the first order, but Leia turned around and left._

 

_He ruffled his hair in frustration and punched the glass panels._

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

_The next time he made his way to the medbay, an alarm rang while he was talking to Finn in the cafeteria. Without hesitation, he ran straight to the medbay, hands close to his blaster, ready to shoot if necessary._

 

_He was shocked to find that the redhead was feral, as he curled in on himself in the corner of the room, scrambling every time a medical personnel got too close for comfort. He later found out that the alarm was triggered by a nurse that was trying to inspect Hux’s injuries, only to find the man reacting terribly by pushing her away and shrinking into himself. She had thought he tried to escape, which Poe could understand why._

 

_The whole base had been on edge when Hux came to reside the Medbay. He was alerted when he heard a loud crash in the room._

 

_A staff was trying to reach out to him but accidentally knocked down the tray by the bed. The room was not fully soundproof and Poe can hear the unmistakable voice of the former general, repeating himself like a broken record._

 

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t …..don’t hurt me…. I’ll do better….I’m sorry….Don’t hurt me….”_

 

_Poe gasped as he realised that Hux must be in a flashback. At the moment, he realised just how skinny and battered the redhead’s body was. Underneath the thin medical gown, he can see the pale skin with ribs poking out unhealthily underneath. Scars of various types littered his torso, mostly old ones but fresh bruises can be seen around his neck and his side._

 

_What did this fearsome Starkiller go through? Was he really the man he hated with his gut?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a slightly longer chapter for my dearest readers. Hopefully it gives you all more of a hint on what will happen next!
> 
> Cheers everyone~~~


	4. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look in Kylo's stand.

Kylo Ren knew when he came across another force user, a strong one as well. Just like when he had felt Rey’s signature. This one however, is different. A familiar signature, though he was sure that he had never came across this person.

 

The same power, the same force that he had only learnt about in books and his parents’, uncle’s stories. This immense power, untamed yet seemingly calm on the surface, with ripples wisely concealed underneath it. It can’t be. HIs grandfather, the great Darth Vader is dead. His can his signature still live?

 

Who are you?

 

The Resistance fleet had found a weakness in his system, and have managed to destroy a few of their ships, forcing him to retreat for the moment. He had gotten frustrated and had used General Lupid, the newly appointed commander of his fleet, as a punching bag. The poor man was thrown across the bridge and into a wall, with other officers scrambling to get out of the way and cowering at the sight. It didn’t feel right, not like Hux who would still dare to go against him. ‘

 

_He had gotten annoyed by Hux’s questioning of his moves all the time and had gone overboard in his outburst. He did not mean to use the former general as a mean of releasing his frustrations, did not mean to abuse the man until his conscious was wiped black and had stopped breathing._

 

_They were once co-commanders, and there was a spark that suggested something more. But he was the Supreme Leader and insubordination was not allowed._

 

_He felt guilty when he ordered the Stormtroopers to rid of the man’s body. Remorse even, when he thought how pitiful Hux must have looked, being left on an unidentifiable planet, along with all the other casualties of their latest failure to raid a Resistance base._

 

Weakness. Why was he thinking of the Ginger General. He acknowledged the other’s authority and power, but he just can’t seem to control his emotions. He was already going through an emotional rollercoaster, why can’t the idiot of a general see it and leave him alone? Instead he chose to question all his orders, and it annoys. him. immensely.

 

Kylo used the force and smashed one of the console on the bridge, before leaving the room, panting hard and needing to meditate.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

Rey and Finn had gone off for a mission and visiting Maz. Hux had never felt so alone since forever. He was still busy scrubbing the X-Wing, checking through the components, mentally checking off the safety checklist. Never much of an engineer, he thought bitterly.

 

That’s when he felt someone was watching him from afar. He glanced around, trying to spot anyone’s gaze but failed. Maybe he was paranoid, a habit he still kept up.

 

_He felt this stabbing pain after the fleet had left Crait. So immense, he needed to hold onto the edge of the conference table to avoid collapsing into a heap of embarrassment._

 

He never knew why he felt that pain until…..

 

He was snapped back into reality when he accidentally pricked his fingers against one of the crews on the X-Wing. Kriff, he’s going to need to wash it at least.

 

He opened the tap and stared into the mirror. It was then when a figure appeared behind him, a faint blue glowing around it, or more precisely him.

 

“Kriff, who are you.” Hux tried to back up into the wall as his reflexes took over.

 

“It’s good to finally meet you in person, or well, force, if we consider the terms.” Now that Hux had a good look on the figure, it was a man, around his thirties. Long hair brownish, a shade darker then ginger. He was dressed in black and dark brown robe with a lightsaber hooked onto his belt.

 

“Who are you?” Hux barely manage to not stutter.

 

“I’m your grandfather.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this raises some questions and guesses!   
> Until next time, I promise the answer will be revealed. 
> 
> Abee.


	5. We are the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelation for Hux.

_30 years ago._

 

_“Come, Ani. Quickly.” 4-year-old Anakin was not like any other child. He was smart but his frame was still smaller than most of his peers. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could afford to, trying to keep up with his mother’s pace._

 

_His mother removed the carpet from the ground and opened a panel to reveal a secret compartment in the wooden floor. She gently shoved Anakin into the space and rubbed his hair._

 

_“You’re a good boy Ani. Remember us playing hide and seek? Now we’re going to play that game and I want you to stay in there and be as quiet as possible. Can you do that, Ani?”_

 

_Anakin nodded and his mother flashed him one last smile before closing the panel and rearranged the carpet._

 

_It was so dark. Anakin was scared but he told himself it was fine, that mother and father will be proud of him if he stayed silent._

 

_He was surprised when he heard blasters shooting in the room before a loud thud almost made him yelp. A strong wave of pain shot across his tiny heart. Mother._

 

_“It will be fine. It will be fine.”_

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

“I’m your grandfather.”

 

“This is such a weird joke. I don’t know you.” Hux was wary.

 

“I believe Leia had told you of your true identity. You are a Skywalker, the son of the great Luke Skywalker, and my grandson.” The figure smiled.

 

“Yes. You, you’re Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader!” Hux couldn’t believe it, he looked so young.

 

“When you became one with the force, you get to choose your appearance.” Anakin chuckled.

 

“Why are you here now?”

 

“I sensed that you needed me, dear boy. You have been through much in your lifetime, but the real challenge has yet to come. You are a Skywalker, the fate of the galaxy depends on you.”

 

Hux was silent, digesting the fact that his grandfather was here talking to him and that the fate of the galaxy rested on his shoulders. He frowned.

 

“No. I have no part to play in this anymore. My life as a First Order General is over and I don’t plan to join the fight anymore. I am happy by the sides.”

 

“It is your destiny to be the light to Ben’s darkness. It always have been.”

 

“I can’t. I am untrained. I didn’t even know that I have the force until a few months ago. I can’t.” Hux stuttered.

 

“I can show you.”

 

Hux could not bring himself to think about using the force, let alone train in it. He did bad things, destroyed millions of lives, he has sinned and will never be a warrior of the light. He just couldn’t. What if he fell to the dark side? If a strong man like Ben could fall, he definitely would too.

 

‘Calm down dear boy. Trust the force, trust yourself. There is so much good in you.’ Hux looked startled by the voice that rang in his head.

 

“No. Rey can be the person you are looking for. Not me.”

 

“She may be strong, and will definitely have a part to play in all of this. But she is not a Skywalker. All Skywalkers are destined for greatness. Let me help you.” Anakin offered his hand, the force gently nudging Hux to take it.

 

Trust the force. The force gleamed like the warmth of the sun when both palms touched.


	6. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened 30 years ago?

_Brendol Hux was watching his troops coming in after a successful mission of infiltration the Skywalker residence. They have reported that the mistress was killed and Skywalker was injured when he had eventually escaped but the biggest success was their apprehension of the young Skywalker boy._

 

_After they had killed the boy’s mother, they had made a thorough search of the house and found the boy hiding under a floor panel. They had caught him and is now presenting the price to Brendol._

 

_“Take him to the interrogation cell.” He knew it was only a boy but a great plan had formed in his mind._

 

 

 _-_ PAGE BREAK-

 

 

_Luke had managed to get away but he was shot with the blaster twice on his side. He released his pain into the force and applied batch patches to his injuries. He was relieved when he felt his little one’s force presence, thankful that he had escaped his mother’s unfortunate fate. Luke had buried his wife with his bare hands, his tear strikes face contorted in agony as he worried for his boy._

 

_After a few hours, he managed to collect himself and started his mission to save his son, Anakin. He knew that he was still alive and his presence was still in the same system. He would need a ship to track the people who did this. And so he went to a nearby nearby village to seek a ship._

 

_He felt Anakin’s constant agony and painful cries. He knew that the boy must be in a lot of pain to sound so loud in the force. He tried to comfort him but he could not reach his son. After days of constant painful wail at the back of his mind, he felt a sudden sharp jolt of pain and Anakin’s presence was gone._

 

_Luke panicked. He searched frantically for the familiar signature but it was gone. He tried to meditate on it but it was still total darkness. There was only one explanation to this. Anakin Skywalker was dead._

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

_“What is your name, boy?”_

 

_Brendol Hux loomed over the towering boy as he grabbed the small arm in a painful grip. The boy’s hair was dishevelled and his lips are split with bruises littering his body. His small frame was trembling from the sheer fear of this monster._

 

_“Anakin.” Came the small voice._

 

_“Wrong answer, boy.” Brendol slapped the boy’s head so hard that he could feel his neck almost snapping, and now it was sore as well._

 

_Brendol looked to the officer opposite him by the door and shoved the boy hard towards him._

 

_“Teach him.” And with that the man pulled Anakin by his hair and led him out of the office. The boy was wrecking with sobs as he knew the inevitable harsh beating he was about to receive._

 

_Brendol Hux had spent the last two days trying to force the boy to acknowledge the name “Armitage Hux” but to no avail. He knew that first step to create perfect soldiers is to distance them from any emotional ties and that included their names. He could’ve given that boy any name and out him with other cadets but no, the boy was Anakin Skywalker II. He was too special and will definitely need more work and attention to mould._

 

_As he sat down to go through the reports on his desk, his transmission bleeped._

 

_“Commandant Hux, I see you have the Skywalker boy.”_

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

_Snoke had received reports that Brendol Hux had managed to capture the young Skywalker and he could not have been happier. He was tempted to train the boy in the way of the Sith. Just imagining having another Darth Vader sent a shot of joy into his evil heart._

 

_He had a vision earlier however that suggested otherwise. There was to be another student of the dark, and it was not Anakin Skywalker II. He saw two man of the same age, side by side, serving him, accomplishing amazing things. He let a wicked smile slip._

 

_After informing Hux of his plan for the boy, Snoke made a trip to Arkanis. The moment he saw the boy, he was curled up on the ground, with an officer towering over him, a baton in hand. Bruises littered the small frame but his force signature was strong, unlike anything Snoke had encountered before. What a shame, he thought._

 

_As he raised his hand, the force grabbing the boy, the force wrapped around the boy protectively. So much power._

 

_He raised his right hand, over the boy’s head and focused as he locked the boys previous memories away, ignoring the scream of agony that tore out of the small lungs. Slowly, he focused on the small heart and squeezed his hand, creating a cage to contain the force signature and with a thump, the boy fell to the ground motionless, the force no longer surrounding him._

 

_Armitage Hux, a non-force sensitive bastard of a child to Brendol Hux was born._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished my exam! What a relief and now I can concentrate more on writing this. Hopefully I will be able to update more often and not keep my dear readers waiting.


	7. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training.

’That’s good. Now focus on your breathing. Feel the energy that flows with it.’

 

With his grandfather’s voice as a guidance, he felt the warmth of the force extending from his person.

 

‘That is the force. What else did you see?’

 

Hux slightly twitches as he tried to focus.

 

“A bird, outside. Life everywhere. It’s so warm and nice.” Hux smiled slightly.

 

‘That’s the force, it encompasses every being. The force connects us. It’s nature.’

 

Pausing a while to let Hux enjoy more of his knowledge.

 

“And that’s your lesson for today. Well done, Ani.”

 

Hux flinched a little at the name. But quickly composed himself and bowed slightly.

 

“Thank you master.”

 

That one simple shake of hand had helped the pair create a training bond even though Anakin is not exactly a person. It was the will of the force that the grandfather is to train his grandchild and both individuals happily accepted it. 

 

Poe had been alerted to the new turn of events and had given his full support. Rey and Finn had not return but had called Hux for a chat or two. Rey had been very excited to come back and test the new depths of be force in Hux while Finn was grumbling how unfair now that he will be surrounded by two force users.

 

Hux had laughed and was genuinely happy to see the two growing closer to each other. He knew from the beginning that they were mutually attracted.

 

“Armie, stop it.” Rey was turning hot red, silently grateful that Finn was not at the cockpit at the moment. 

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

“We’re almost done here. We’ll be back to base soon. See you soon Armie.” Rey hung up and Hux was left with a blank screen.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

Hux was sitting alone in the canteen. A feat he was used to since his first day out of the cells. Poe had been a nice friend but then again he was always busy. Finn and Rey accompanied him anytime they could but most of the time, he would still end up sitting alone. The people in the base are still wary of him. He wouldn’t blame them.

 

As he was mindlessly poking at his meat, BB-8 came whirring and stopped right next to his seat. He stared at it with a smile.

 

“Are you here to accompany me?”

 

BB-8 bleeped in agreement and hooked itself onto the seat opposite Hux.

 

“Thank you. It’s beginning to feel a little lonely.”

 

BB-8 crooned its dome towards one side and on his projector.

 

“Are you going to play something?”

 

A blue hologram of Poe’s last flight on the X-wing came to life. He was yelling about a malfunctioning canon and BB-8 was just protesting loudly and panicking. Hux chuckled at it.

 

“You missed flying, don’t you?”

 

Hux swore he heard BB-8 sighed and agreed solemnly. An idea popped up in his mind while watching Poe and BB-8’s many misadventures.

 

“I’ve got an idea and you might not like it.”

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

“You what?!” Poe’s voice was enough to attract everyone’s attention.

 

“I want to fly into battle. BB-8 will fly with me.” Hux motioned to BB-8 who whirred in agreement.

 

“You sure about this buddy? We haven’t seen him fly!”

 

BB-8 crooned its dome and used its mini lighter as a thumbs-up.

 

“Fine, fine. Commander Lutz, you are a pilot down right?”

 

Commander Lutz made his way across the room.

 

“That’s right, admiral. You found a replacement?”

 

Poe motioned to Hux and the tall brute sized him up and down.

 

“Yeah, he’ll do although we will have to put him in the simulator first. But I guess the boys will trust him to have their back.” He gave Hux a strong pat on the back.

 

“Well, and we now have our Red 5 again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I have been busy with internship applications as well as movie reviews and I sort of pushed the chapter back a bit. 
> 
> Until next time, dear readers!


	8. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in for a shock.

Kylo knew that there has been an awakening. The force was riled up, excited even. He had been trying to meditate on it, trying to find the source but memories of the former general kept popping up.

 

_“You need to sleep, Hux.”_

 

_They were in a meeting with all the high officers aboard the Finaliser. As the officers left, Hux was still planted in his seat, fingers nursing his migraine._

 

_Kylo had noticed and stayed back._

 

_“Its nothing. I still have much to do.” Hux waved his dismissal._

 

_“Starkiller is almost operational. Everything is on course. You can take a break now.”_

 

_“No. I have to oversee….” Hux was cut off by an invisible force as Kylo raised a palm at him._

 

_“I don’t take any excuses.” Kylo closed in on him and lifted Hux easily as they left the meeting room._

 

Kylo smiled at that memory, but it faded as he remembered that he was the one that took the happiness away. He was the one who had killed his co-commander. Slowly, all the self-hatred turned into rage and he blamed his rage on the Resistance.

 

It was their fault! They made him so mad that he couldn’t control himself. They had killed Hux. His Hux.

 

Soon, he would have his revenge. He would kill Rey and crush the Resistance once and for all.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

Rey penetrated the atmosphere with Chewbacca. She relaxed, feeling at home already, when a red X-wing flew by the Millennium Falcon.

 

Chewie made a noice of annoyance.

 

“Woah, that was close! Who was that?” Finn who was coming into the cockpit witnessed the near miss, squeaked.

 

“Guess we’ll find out when we land.”

 

As they landed, the trio switched off everything and got off the hangar, three pairs of eyes all darting around to find the pilot of that X-wing.

 

At the outmost end of the base, the X-wing landed, albeit a bit shakily, successfully. The trio rushed over to see the new pilot when they saw Poe finally out of the command room and is talking on the comm, obviously coaching the rookie pilot.

 

“Poe! So who’s the lucky one?” Finn teased as the pilot emerged from the cockpit and removed his helmet.

 

The trio gasped as they were greeted by a familiar shade of red.

 

“Armie?!”

 

“Yes, he is.” Poe answered before making his way to Hux.

 

“Good job today! You managed to execute a few more tricks and your landing was smoother. Same time tomorrow, buddy. Good job, BB-8!” Poe patted Hux before kneeling to mess with BB-8 before heading back into the base.

 

“Red 5 huh?” Rey couldn’t help but grinned.

 

“Yeah. BB-8 missed flying so I asked to fly with him.” Hue shrugged while BB-8 protested.

 

“Admit it, its your natural calling. Even BB-8 thinks so.” Rey playfully punched his chest as Finn draped his arms around Hux’s shoulder.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Kylo shot up from his bed. Sweat trickled down his face. His slumber had been disturbed by a force vision.

 

_An X-wing bravely charged through the ventral canons on the Finaliser and crashed straight into the bridge. Kylo barely ducked out of the way as most of the officers are crushed._

 

_Before he could recover, a bright flash of blue slashed straight through his abdomen and he could not believe his eyes when he looked up at the face of his attacker._

 

_Anakin Skywalker, with long curly brown locks was looking down at him._

 

_“Grandfather, why?”_

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

Rey was grinning as she looked at the panting man opposite. After picking up Hux, they made their way to the gym and she had thrown a wooden training sword at him.

 

“Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Just like that, they sparred for almost half an hour, with Finn watching in amazement at the side. Rey was undoubtedly the more skilled fighter but Hux was sly and fast. He kept going at Rey in different angles, keeping Rey on her feet all the time. Rey was ruthless as well, going for all the windows she could find.

 

As their blades crossed again, Hux was attacked by a vision and he lost his balance before falling onto his back. Rey gasped and went onto her knees to check on the redhead.

 

“Armie! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” When she got no reply, she gently shook his frame. Obviously worried by his still scrunched up face, Rey took a towel and wiped off the sweat from his face.

 

Hux was gasping for air when he came to again. Instinctively, his hand grabbed onto Rey’s, surprising the latter.

 

“I killed him! I killed ....... "

 

Hux paused to gasp for air before finishing. 

 

"Darth Vader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the term is starting, I will be updating at least once a week. I apologise for the change in the rate I'm going at. Hopefully all of you enjoy this chapter. I promise that we are nearing the inevitable meet up soon! 
> 
> Abee.


	9. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys found their drive.

Weeks have passed since the first time Kylo had the vision which had haunted him since. He spent more time in his chambers, staring at the remnants of his grandfather, trying to figure out just what did his vision meant.

 

He had worked his crew out by ordering vigorous training, and had almost depleted their finances by recruiting more firepower. He must be ready for the inevitable war that was ever closing in.

 

He sometimes wonder what were the resistance doing and how much stronger had Rey and the unknown force user grown. He made sure to up his training and to defeat the Jedis once and for all.

 

He glanced at the lightsaber in his right hand. The beautiful black with slightly singed ends and the whirring as the blade came to life. Imagining the blade piercing Rey’s chest, brought a warm smile onto his face. He would have his revenge.

 

He glanced at the dummy standing in front of him and took a deep breathe. Swiftly, he let his sober work its way through the dummy in all the angles he could think of.

 

_“Weak. You were supposed to be the next Vader but, I guess I was wrong.”_

 

Another slash on the already torn up dummy.

 

_“Ben, no!” The terror on Luke’s face brought the rage in him._

 

“Argghhh” Kylo roared as he threw his sober through the dummy and force recalled it, cutting through the dummy again.

 

As the dummy finally gave way and collapsed into a heap of dust, Kylo stood there panting, his sweat smeared face contorted in unquestionable rage. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber as his grin turned feral.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

Hux stood on the outside of the cave, thinking how far his life had changed since the past few months. Standing right outside the Crystal Cave in Ilum was the last thing he would have expected to be doing now.

 

“Go on. Its a Jedi’s first step, but since you’re doing it so far beyond your training, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Anakin’s force ghost was next to him, patiently waiting for him to take his first steps.

 

“What if, I’m not worthy.”

 

“This is not a test. Just follow the force, Ani. I believe in you.”

 

Hux took in a deep breathe and took a careful step towards the cave. He paused in uncertainty.

 

‘Feel the force, Padawan. Let it guide you.’

 

With a slight nod, Hux confidently walked into the cave.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

“Armitage.”

 

Hux didn’t know when did he loose consciousness but his eye snapped open at the mentioning of his name. He glanced around but he could only see darkness. Slowly, a figure appeared before him. The familiar greyish locks and warm eyes.

 

“Leia. How are you here?”

 

“I am here because of the force, and because of you.” She smiled.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Hux was struggling to contain his tears.

 

“I know, I have been watching you ever since. Come, there is someone I will like you to meet.” She gestured for Hux to follow.

 

Hux followed swiftly, walking through the dark.

 

They came to a doorway, and she stopped. She gave Hux a gentle pat in the back for him to continue in.

 

He froze when he saw the person waiting for him. HIs heart was beating so fast as emotions ran wild, mind trying to comprehend who he was looking at. 

 

“It can’t be.”

 

“Anything can happen with the force, my child.”

 

“You’re not real, are you?”

 

“I am very real. I exists among the force now, but I am still me, your father. Look at how much you have grown since I last held you in my arms. You were just a mere toddler, but now you’re a fine young man.”

 

“I am sorry.” A tear leaked from his already red eyes.

 

“Don’t be. You are merely led down a wrong path. You are a good man, with a kind heart. You are my son, and I have always knew that you will be a great person.”

 

“I killed. I am worst than Ren. I do not deserve the name of Skywalker.” Hux turned around, as he tried to steady his breathe.

 

“You did not turn to the dark side. Not once, and you never will.” Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

Feeling the trembling figure, he couldn’t control his own tears. This boy was who he vowed to protect with his life, and yet he lost him. He failed him.

 

“It was my fault. You have every right to blame me. Do not blame yourself.”

 

“I don’t blame anyone. It was the will of the force. I was confused and angry when I first found out I am not me. I hated everyone that had a hand in it. But I don’t feel it anymore. It was the will of the force.”

 

_‘Remember, Ani. Fear is the path to the dark side… fear leads to anger… anger leads to hate… hate leads to suffering.’_

 

_‘Yes, master.’_

 

It took him time to understand and control his emotions. It wasn’t easy but with the help from his grandfather, he had succeeded. He understood that everything happened for a reason.

 

“I am proud of you, my son. May the force be with you.” Hux snapped around when he felt the hand on his shoulder disappearing slowly.

 

“Father!” Hux called but they were gone. His surroundings were no longer pitch black and he noticed that he was holding something. The blue glow was so strong but he did not shield away. He opened his palms and there lied a kyber crystal, humming a strong yet warm blue.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I forgot to post yesterday. Was out on an appointment and totally forgot about it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. until next time!


	10. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable is here.

The alarm blared like no tomorrow and Hux immediately shot up from his slumber. He felt dread washed over his soul and it took every ounce of willpower to not puke.

 

‘Kylo.’ He thought briefly as he got into his tunic and took his lightsaber before running to the command room.

 

“Poe?” Ranks were not important now. Not when they were at war. Kylo Ren had initiated the unavoidable and they were at a disadvantage, having the enemy already engaging.

 

“AT-ATs are flanking us on both sides. At least ten of them. TIE Fighters have also penetrated our atmosphere. Deploy all units to defend as we commence retreat. Kylo ruthlessly initiated all his resources, we think he wants to end it here and now. We cannot let that happen. Commanders, prepare for war. Now! May the force be with you.” Poe finished the briefing as charismatic as ever and gave Hux a glance that sent slight shiver down his spine. A look that says ‘hope’ is all they had left.

 

BB-8 rolled over towards Hux, ready to spring into action as Hux went over to give Rey a hug that he hoped wasn’t the last.

 

“Stay safe.” Rey had said before boarding the Millennium Falcon with Finn and Chewie.

 

Hux rushed over to his X-wing put on his helmet as he settled into the cockpit. BB-8 made a sound as he was secured into the back of the vessel.

 

“Let’s end this.”

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

“Rey!” Finn’s voice snapped her back into reality. She couldn’t shake the uneasiness she felt since the war had begun.

 

**“** Ok. Let’s destroy them.” Rey pushed the buttons to activate the weapons system on the Millennium Falcon and took over the control from Chewie as they made their way to the sky, flanked by the Red and Blue Squad.

 

As soon as they were in the air, Tie Fighters started shooting at them and the squadron dispersed.

 

“Blue Leader, we are experiencing heavy fire on the ground. Request for assistance!” Poe’s voice sounded more frantic than it should though the comms.

 

“Roger. Blue 4 and 5, focus fire on the AT-ATs from the north. The rest with me, we will take clear the south.”

 

As the Blue squad switched their focus. The Red Squad took to flanking the Millennium Falcon.

 

As Rey was busy evading attacks, she saw the X-Wing of Armie and BB-8 skilfully protecting cover on her right. _Stay safe._

 

A red beam was seen coming from outside the atmosphere, no doubt from the dreadnought, was targeted at the base. In the split second, Rey was at a loss at what to do. Chewie gave a sickening roar as Finn cursed in the canon cockpit.

 

Rey stared at the base in shock and worry but the blast never came. Instead, an X-wing, completely unrecognisable in ruins, was sent plummeting to the ground. By the state of it, no one could’ve survived such a strong an precise blast.

 

“Armie!” She was mainly yelling at the agony of the moment rather than expectinga response. Hux’s force signature was muted as soon as the blast was blocked. A complete darkness as she tried to focus on the wreckage.

 

“Red 5! Please respond! Hugs!” Poe was yelling as well and Rey told herself that she had to win the war for Hux. She has to.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

To say Kylo was disturbed by the strength of light in the force was an understatement. He knew that a new force user was discovered but the growth was what scared him the most. The force was literally blooming with blinding white as the days went by.

 

He knew he couldn’t put off his attack any longer. This had to end.

 

When he felt the sudden disappearance of the light when the laser was shot, he was somewhat relieved. He killed one. Rey was the only one left. His smile turned feral under his mask as he ordered the crew to lower him onto the ground. He wanted, no, needed to see the mysterious force user for himself.

 

He snarled when he noticed the annoying orange droid making low buzzing sounds, obviously damaged yet still operational. Ignoring it, he hiked towards the cockpit and force lifted some of the metal that was sticking in odd angles.

 

The pilot’s face was not facing him as he sat there unmoving. Blood was seeping through his hair, making his hair looked darker than it was. Kylo found no signature coming from the wreckage. He removed his right glove and faced it at the pilot, probing into his mind, hoping to find a clue as to who he was.

 

A stream of images attacked him as memories, emotions and knowledge rushed through his very being. He froze in place as he learnt the history of this person in a few short seconds, before tumbling out of the wreckage, the ordeal draining his strength.

 

He looked up when he felt Rey standing opposite him, a sober in hand. Tears threatened to spill as his lungs gasped angrily for breathe.

 

“You made me kill him, again.” Kylo’s voice was scarily low.

 

Sharp intake of breaths can be heard as Kylo tried to contain his fury.

 

The fiery red lightsaber came to life, as the wielder lunged at his opponent like a wild beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you might have guessed, we're moving onto the final chapters of the story.   
> Hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Abee.


	11. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meets.

Rey sensed that Kylo Ren was making his way towards Armie’s ship. That snake. She got Chewie and Finn to continue their fight in the air after they had dropped her off near the wreckage. The forest was thick but she trusted her instinct to guide her through it.

 

She can sensed the dark knight nearby. As she ventured further, the anxiousness she’s feeling increases, and it got harder and harder to breath.

 

‘Please be alive.’

 

Soon, she could smell the pungent smell of singed metal. Her right hand unconscionably tightened around the hilt clasped onto her belt.

 

She gently sneaked around the bushes when a sharp clank of metal being removed was heard. The disturbance in the force was so large that it took all of her training to not collapse on the ground right there and then.

 

Stopping dead on her tracks in front of the wreckage, panicked welled up as Kylo Ren stood there, ruffling through Armie’s mind. Her fist clenched so hard that it started to draw blood.

 

As the knight wobbled out away from the wreckage and stared at her, she froze.

 

“You made me kill him, again.” Kylo’s voice was scarily low.

 

Sharp intake of breaths can be heard as Kylo tried to contain his fury.

 

The fiery red lightsaber came to life, as the wielder lunged at his opponent like a wild beast.

 

Rey ignited her own lightsaber as she braced herself for the brute of the force of the charging wild knight.

 

When the two blades clashed, Kylo yelled.

 

“This is your end! Your precious Resistance will fall!”

 

Kylo pushed Rey backwards and swung the saber towards her left flank, which she barely avoided by swing down her own saber to meet it.

 

They exchanged blows graciously with Kylo Ren aggressively attacking her weak spots and Rey, showing massive improvement, calmly deflecting all of them, occasionally landing blows that Ren barely evaded.

 

As their blades clashes for the umpteenth time, both were panting heavily. Kylo knew he had to end it if he was to even stand a chance to defeat the young Jedi.

 

He masterfully swung the blade at her neck as a decoy and immediately strike her right thigh. Rey gasped and went down, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air around them.

 

Kylo was merciless, slashing through the ground where Rey struggled away.

 

Rey did not have any chance of a breather, with the pain from her thigh and Kylo’s manic attacks. Rey reached for the force, searching for a chance to land a rebound, but to no avail.

 

Kylo force choked the poor girl under him, squeezing ever so tightly to see her squirm hopelessly, but there wasn’t a hint of smile on his face.

 

“Tell me, how will the Resistance fare when you perish?”

 

Kylo watched the vulnerable scavenger a few moments more before raising his lightsaber, ready to deliver the final blow.

 

“This is for Hux.”

 

As he swung the blade down as hard a he could, Rey shut her eyes, in hopes of making it a swifter death.

 

The blow never came and the force on her throat disappeared as she gasped greedily for air.

 

She carefully opened her eyes, only to be welcomed by the sight of Kylo Ren’s bright-red lightsaber.

 

Kylo noticed the force holding him in place. His eyes widened as he realised he was helpless and vulnerable now. His mind screamed for him to fight back, to see who or what is attacking him. But he can’t. No matter how much he struggled, he just couldn’t move.

 

Rey felt a presence in the force near the wreckage.Armie was barely standing straight, with his left hand clutching his right side, and the other arm, outstretched in his hold of Kylo Ren. Blood can be seen seeping through his tunic and his head was bleeding profusely, while blue eyes were slightly unfocused.

 

As he sightly shook his head to get rid of the nausea, he lost his focus and the force hold he had on Kylo went slack.

 

The dark knight took the chance to turn around and force pushed his assaulter.

 

Hux was pushed against a tree trunk and he let out a groan simultaneously with a sickening crack from his spine. He unceremoniously fell towards the ground on his knees and struggled to breath through the pain.

 

Kylo froze as soon as he recognised the ginger.

 

“Tage.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was celebrating the Lunar New Year through the weekend. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Till next time!


	12. Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie vs Kylo. Who will prevail.

“You are alive.” His voice was barely a whisper as his brain worked to process this fact. The ginger was lying unmoving in the wreckage mere moments ago and here he is, though barely holding up, still strong enough to defy him.

 

Kylo Ren was surprisingly quite even with the numerous words he wanted to say. He imagined this scenario multiple times since he _killed_ him. He wanted to apologise, he wanted to scold him for dying, he wanted to blame him for the mess, but nothing was as loud as the urge to hug his General, sobbing while blaming him for leaving.

 

“Leave her out of this, Ren.” Hux was calm. If he had any tiny bit of turmoil in him, he hid it well.

 

“Stop this madness.”

 

Kylo twitched. The man before him was no longer the dedicated Co-commander of the Finalizer. His grip around his lightsaber tightened.

 

“You are a Skywalker but you are fighting on the wrong side. Join me, Hux. Join me and we can finish what our grandfather started.” Kylo stared straight into blue eyes as he tried to probe into the other’s mind.

 

Hux felt the tugging but he refuse to acknowledge it.

 

“The war has gone on for too long. It has to stop.”

 

“Yes, we can do it together. Destroy both sides of the war. No more dark, no more light. We can end it all.” Kylo’s grip around his hilt relaxed slightly as he made a tentative step towards Hux.

 

Rey made a move to get up but a silent stare from Hux stopped her.

 

‘I can get him, Armie.’ Rey’s voice rang in his head.

 

“The galaxy doesn’t need a conquerer. They need humanity. My time in the Resistance had taught me that. Master had taught me that!” Hux’s hand moved to touch his hilt, ready to utilise it.

 

“Luke Skywalker is a deranged Jedi! He was weak! Not like Darth Vader.” Kylo shouted, enraged.

 

Rey sensed the shift in the force, as her surroundings became chilly and she grabbed her fallen lightsaber.

 

“You are wrong, Ben.” Hux’s voice was dangerously low.

 

“I have seen it. A future where the light and the dark side will merge. Join me, cousin.”

 

Hux chuckled.

 

“You are wrong in thinking my master was my father. It was Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader himself. I can’t save you anymore Ben. There is only one way to end it. I am sorry.”

 

Before Kylo could respond, he noticed a leap from behind him and he spun around to block the attack, force pushing the attacker away.

 

Hux took the chance to charged at the dark knight but was met with a bare dodge of the head. He did not relent and immediately stabbed his blade into his opponent’s torso.

 

_Before he could recover, a bright flash of blue slashed straight through his abdomen and he could not believe his eyes when he looked up at the face of his attacker._

 

_Anakin Skywalker, with long curly brown locks was looking down at him._

 

_“Grandfather, why?”_

 

Kylo saw the vision again, only this time it made sense. He was destined to die in the hands of Anakin Skywalker. Not his grandfather, but his cousin.

 

The man he cared so much about. The man he knew was worthy of his heart. The man that was currently standing above him as he lied on the ground, gaping hole in his torso bleeding profusely. This wonderful man that never ceased to surprise him had flung the final and arguably the greater surprise on him.

 

_Hux was gasping for air when he came to again. Instinctively, his hand grabbed onto Rey’s, surprising the latter._

 

_“I killed him! I killed ……”_

 

_Hux paused to gasp for air before finishing._

 

_“Darth Vader.”_

 

The force works in precarious ways. Hux finally understood his master’s saying. He did not kill Darth Vader, he put an end to the ideology and influence of Darth Vader. He killed Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So terribly sorry for the late late update. I have been really busy with studies and couldn't find time to write. 
> 
> We are so near the end guys. Thank you for your patience and support through this journey.
> 
> Love you all!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm after the storm.

EPILOGUE

 

A little boy with short raven hair ran through the grounds, his shoes making splashes along the way as he excitedly made his way to the council centre.

 

“Mama! Mama! The Falcon is here!” He tugged at the end of the dress that his mom was wearing, insistent on getting the attention.

 

The infamous Millennium Falcon landed on the designated landing port beside the council centre. A man and a lady made their way down and was quickly greeted by Rose and BB-8.

 

People were gathered around the port, welcoming the heroes of the galaxy. The ones who had a hand in ending the longtime war.

 

Rey bowed and smile to the audiences, as Finn waved and smiled.

 

The crowd did not block them from their path as they made their way to the council centre, previously the resistance base. After the war had ended, the resistance started a new life around the base, building houses and shops around the land, calling it their own little town.

 

As Rey and Finn entered the office, Poe was just finishing up meetings with other councillors.

 

“How are the cadets doing?” Poe asked one of the officers as the others made their way leaving the room.

 

“They are doing great. The academy is flourishing and there are a lot of eager young minds who are just brilliant.”

 

“That’s great. These youngsters are our future. Keep that in mind, Shang.”

 

As Shang nodded and made his way to the exit, he greeted Rey.

 

“Welcome back, Master Rey.”

 

Rey greeted in return and grinned when her eyes met Poe’s.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

He had been staring at the horizon for a while before he noticed how beautiful it was. The warmth of the sun was soothing, the ache in his body was soon forgotten. His palms gripped the wheelchair he was in, as he tried to raise himself closer to the sun.

 

Hux was a mess when he was rescued. The doctors in the base had said that his chances was slim. A heavy concussion, a cracked spine, several broken ribs, one of which penetrated his left lung and multiple burns and scratches was the initial diagnostic. Poe had been devastated when he heard that his ginger friend will lose the function of the lower half of his body. The injury was treated too late and the crack on his 5th vertebrae had gotten worst.

 

When Poe told informed Rey upon recovery, she had cried and blamed herself for not doing enough.

 

Hux had taken the news relatively well. If he was affected, his expression did not betray it. He was calm when everyone in the personnel look on worried.

 

It had been a few months since he had woken up. He knew he should feel sad, he knew he should be angry but all he felt was nothing. It was just hard to accept that the war has finally ended. It was harder to process that he was the one who drove the killing blown straight into the heart of the Supreme Leader of the First Order a year ago.

 

Poe had asked him to be an instructor in the academy. Given how brilliant of a strategist he was, the cadets will benefit a lot, but Hux had declined. However, he had gladly taken Poe’s offer of a decent quarter in the base.

 

“Armie.” Hux didn’t bother to turn around as he sensed her approaching.

 

“How’s honeymoon?” Hux grinned.

 

“Hey! It was a visit to Ach-to. Not a honeymoon.” Rey playfully slapped his shoulder.

 

They sat in silence for a while, feeling the force flowing through each other.

 

“Can you accompany me to the East wing?”

 

Rey stared at him carefully before nodding and made her way to the back of his wheelchair and pushed him into the base.

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

Hux and Rey stood behind the one-way glass of a quarter. A single bed, a table and a closet was in there.

 

Hux stared at the person in it and slowly raised his hand onto the glass panel.

 

Black eyes snapped up to stare straight into his soul.

 

“I know you are there, Tage.”

 

_I am sorry, Kylo._

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess that's it! 
> 
> That's a wrap and I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
